Toxic Obsession
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Tagline: Never fall in love it's a deadly game. Marissa Cooper is in for a crazy ride when she realizes that her boyfriend Luke is losing it. She is caught in a deadly game of cat and mouse when they break up and Luke Ward begins to show some obsessivenes
1. Toix Obsession

Toxic Obsession

Toxic Obsession

(Actress Marissa Cooper walked out of her classroom and into the parking lot of her college. She was supposed to meet up with her best friend Summer, but bailed to meet her boyfriend Luke Ward. She walked into the new cafe in Beverly Hills where she spotted him waiting. He smiled, and waved at her as he pushed his agent out of the chair while ordering him to go. She kissed him, and immediately sat down across from him smiling his way.)

Marissa: I was supposed to meet Summer.

Luke: Marissa, she will survive.

Marissa: You think?

Luke: I know, but forget.

Marissa: I might leave a little early to catch up with her.

Luke: I don't think so.

Marissa: What?

Luke: We have so much planned for today Marissa.

(Marissa kissed him, and politely escorted herself to bathroom unknowingly missing a call. Luke picked the cell up, and smirked at the name of the caller Sum he gaged.)

Luke: Hello.

Summer: Hi, Luke.

Luke: Hi Sum.

Summer: Can I speak to Marissa?

Luke: No, She is going to be extremely busy from now on bye.

(He put the cell back, and ordered his agent to come back in with wave of his hand.)

Agent: What can I do for you?

Luke: Shut up and listen.

Agent: Business as usual.

Luke: I need you to put the plan in order.

Agent: Are you sure?

Luke: Just do as I say.

(Luke got up instantly punching him in the stomach, and sat back down with a serious face to boot. He order him to leave as he noticed Marissa walking back to the table as fast as she could. )

Luke: Have you read the new script they sent.

Marissa: Deadly kiss?

Luke: Yeah.

Marissa: Yeah, I like it.

Luke: Good, because you need to play something different yeah.

Marissa: The sooner I move on from television the better.

( Pop singer Summer Roberts walked out of Harbor studios after finishing a session in the middle of the night. As she walked to her car the sounds of footsteps clouded her hearing. Her heart was racing as she so a shadow form behind her, and she began to run for her life. She found herself in front of a nearby tower, and she raced up the stairs closely followed by the stranger. He grabbed her by her arms, and dragged her down the stairs of the tower.)

Summer: What do you want?

Stranger: Never mind that.

(In a swift motion of his arms everything went black, and Summer was knocked out completely. Cops found her bruised, stabbed, and bleeding by the tower in complete awe of the event. Meanwhile LukeWard lightly placed Marissa onto the couch, and continued to take her mind off today. Her cell began to ring, and she pushed him off instantly heading to her bag.)

Marissa: It's Seth.

Luke: Never mind him.

Marissa: I think it might be important, because he never calls me.

(Luke grabbed cell, and turned it off quickly putting it down to caress Marissa gain.)

Marissa: Maybe I should go.

Luke: No!

(Luke quickly raced to the door, and locked every last lock on it as he motioned Marissa to sit down.)

Luke: Your not going anywhere.


	2. Wicked games

Wicked games

Wicked games

( Marissa Cooper turned on the television to see headline pop singer Summer Roberts is in the hospital. She entered after being found bruised, and bloody by Newport Tower in Newport Beach, Orange County, California. Marissa screamed as she saw an early shot of ambulance carry Summer out on a stretcher Luke walks quietly smiles, and then pretend to be concerned about Marissa's fragile state at this point.)

Luke: What happened babe?

Marissa: Summer was attacked by the Newport Tower.

Luke: Yeah, I heard.

Marissa: When were you going tell me?

Luke: I did not want to worry you.

Marissa: She is my best friend, and I have to go.

Luke: I don't think so.

Marissa: What are you doing Luke?

Luke: Protecting you.

(Marissa tried to make a run for the door, but Luke pushed her onto the couch.

Luke picked up one of lamps, unplugged it, and through it into the television.

Marissa fought with him as she jumped off the couch, but they hit the other table

with the lamb falling onto Luke's head. Marissa grabbed her bag, and ran out the door.

She ran so fast that she did not see a familiar face approach her, and they knocked each

Other down.)

Marissa: Seth is that you?

Seth: Are you ok?

Marissa: No, I'm not.

Seth: Why are you crying?

Marissa: Never mind we have to get the hell out of here.

(Marissa could not stop crying as she pulled Seth up, and they made a run for it to go see Summer at the hospital They walked into a bored Summer who facial expression changed immediately when she noticed Marissa.)

Marissa: I can't believe Luke did this.

Summer: I told you he was bad news.

Marissa: Yeah, but I think its best if I leave soon.

Summer: Why?

Marissa: You have been through enough.

(Seth decided to leave them at the hospital to talk for a while, and headed to the basement to retrieve something from the car. The basement was beaming with blue light, a chilling fever entered his bones, began to shake, and then a shadow loomed over him.)

Luke: Tsk, tsk, tsk leaving girl alone at such a pathetic state.

Seth: What are you doing dude?

Luke: Setting things into motion.

Seth: Wait………

(Luke raised the axe in his hands, and launched an attack on Seth who was barely keeping up. Seth ran a far as she could, but Luke chased him with this insane facial expression. His axe dug into Seth's leg pulling it out, and dragging his body to his car.

He laughed a little as Seth squirmed in pain, and then he raised the axe again with each attack getting sharper.)

Luke: Don't worry I am not going to kill you for now.

(Luke disappeared, and Seth grabbed hold onto his car pulling himself up onto his seat with force. He called Marissa, and Summer who were making plan to escape the hospital.

Marissa called one of the nurses in to see what she can do, and in to the most unrealistic events ever. Marissa was rolling Summer down though the back way, and into Seth's car)

Marissa: Where are we going?

Summer: To a friend of mine.

Seth: First we are going to stop off at another place.

Marissa: Why is this happening?

Seth: Everything is going to fall into place I promise.

Guys spread the word, because this fanfiction is going places.

Read and review please.


End file.
